These Moments, When I Don't Know What To Do
by VeeSwagger
Summary: Sequel to "The Girl I Saved, Protected and Loved". On their wedding day, everything starts to change and everybody knows things will never be the same. • I don't own Austin & Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, hey guys! Here is the first chapter of the sequel, I hope you'll like it. Don't forget that you can always send me your ideas of what you would like to happen. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_1 year later_

Austin's POV

I woke up to the familiar scent that filled my nose. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them with my free hand. The other one was wrapped around my princess. I breathed in the smell of her hair until she pulled away.

"You know, it's creepy. But cute at the same time." She said and sat up next to me. I hugged her from the back and kissed my way from her shoulder to lips. When we pulled away she looked away and nervously rubbed her hand. Apparently, something has been bothering her.

"Is something wrong?" I said concerned. She's never acted this way before, so yeah, it was freaking me out a little bit. I leaned down so I could see her face. She looked at me and sighed.

"What? No, nothing. I just want to tell you something, but I don't know how." She lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Come on, just say it. Whatever it is, you've got nothing to worry about." I was really curious of what she wanted to tell me. She sat back up and looked into my eyes. She took a deep breath and laughed.

"Hh, I'm sorry, I just don't know how to say it." She started slowly.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" I asked. I know she wouldn't do that, but I just wanted to make her laugh and loosen. It didn't work out the way I expected.

"No! No, no… I wanted to say that I'm… pregnant." My brain stopped working. This couldn't be true. Did she… Did she really? She was looking at me, impatiently waiting for my reaction.

"Ally… I'm the happiest man alive." I took her in my arms and started screaming like a little kid. I found myself jumping on the bed with my beautiful fiancé. We haven't married yet, but we will, very soon. This is the best day of my life. Well, for now.

"Well, you know what this means." I said and looked at her. She looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"From now on, I will be taking care of you for next nine months. And then, I will be taking care of you and our little angel for the rest of eternity." I said, meaning every single word of it. I gave her a soft kiss. I put one hand under her knees, other one around her back and lifted her. I spun her around and then put her back on the bed.

"Now, you will rest and I will look after you the whole day. We don't want our future mommy to be nervous for tomorrow, do we?" I asked her with a baby voice. She just rolled eyes. She was so adorable when she did that.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her and waited for her to answer.

"I want… French toast and salad." She gave me a smile before I walked away.

"Okay, don't get out of the bed. It will be done in a minute." Actually, in 15 minutes. Chopping vegetables for the salad took the longest. I brought it all on a tray, but when I walked into the room, no one was there. I put the tray on the bedside table and checked the bathroom. I saw her puking, so I held her hair. When she was done, she turned to me.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about." I said and helped her get up.

"I got out of the bed." She said like it was the end of the world. We both laughed.

"Ally, Ally, Ally…" I hugged her, "You truly are one of a kind. Come on, the breakfast is waiting." She rinsed her mouth before eating and went back to bed. As she was about to put a fork with salad on it, into her mouth, I took it out of her hand.

"Austin, what are you doing?" She asked and I just smiled.

"Open your mouth, Ally." I held the fork in the air, waiting for her to obey.

"Austin, you don't have to feed me." She told me, but I didn't put the fork down.

"I have to practice. Time flies, Ally. The baby will be here sooner than it seems." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine." She opened her mouth. She was so cute. Whatever she does, it makes my heart melt.

"You know, it's crazy." I said and lay besides her. My hand ran up and down her back as she was eating her French toast.

"What exactly? I think that everything is crazy." She said and I laughed. She was right.

"Yep, everything. This year has been just crazy. You graduated, I've become a detective and our wedding is tomorrow."

"Trish promised me that she'll take care of the details of the wedding."

"That's great, cause I don't feel like doing anything." I put my arms behind my head and watched her.

"Well, you're taking care of me." She said.

"It doesn't count. Taking care of you id one of my favorite things."

"Aww." She put the tray away and kissed me.

"I love you." She said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you more. Do you want to watch something?" Ally started searching through my DVDs. A moment later she picked one. She picked Frozen. She's been obsessed with that movie since it came out. I put it in the DVD player. Ally was lying in my hands, my head put on hers. After Frozen, we watched Tangled and Rise of the Guardians.

"What are we gonna watch next?" Ally asked and I just groaned.

"Ally, we've just watched three movies in a row. I should start making lunch." As I was getting out of the covers, someone's hand stopped me.

"Please, I want to cuddle." I lay back to bed and kissed her. I held her so close to my chest that I thought I'm breaking her bones.

"I'm hungry," She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "what's for dinner?" She was so cute and adorable, I couldn't get enough of it.

"What would you like, princess Ally?" She pretended to be thinking and then she responded.

"Surprise me." She winked at me and I winked back. I went make lunch for both of us.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I feel like my life depends on it. It kind of really does now. Well, can't wait to read your reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you're ready for some drama, cause this chapter will surely blow your mind. **

* * *

Ally's POV

These days have been crazy. Yesterday, I told Austin I am pregnant and I'm getting ready for our wedding. I put my wedding dress on and Trish zipped it. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It looked better than when I saw it in the shop. It was simple. It was sleeveless, with floral pattern over the upper half. I felt like a princess. I don't even know if I ever want to take it off. My bridesmaids, Trish, Samantha and Abigail, were wearing short light orange dress, with a flower on one shoulder. Me and Austin couldn't decide what color we want. My favorite color is red and Austin's is yellow, so we made a compromise. Literally everything is orange. Decorations, flowers, just everything.

"Ally, you look so, so amazing." Trish said as she put a tiara on my head. I stepped closer to the mirror. I looked at myself. The make-up that Trish did was amazing. I had eyeliner and grey eye shadows with some shades of gold. I had natural lip-gloss. I haven't said it often in my life, but I look amazing.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't if you didn't help me." I said and hugged my girls. They were my besties. Trish checked the time and looked back at me.

"Ally, it's time to go." She said lead me to place where I'm supposed to stand.

Austin's POV

Getting ready took me a long time. Not like I was slow, but something kept distracting me. Whenever I put one part of my outfit on, I got lost in a daydream. I still could't believe this was happening. I was marrying Ally Dawson. It just felt... unreal. It was so magical. Nothing, I mean nothing could destroy this day, it was too good. I put the rest of my outfit on and made sure I looked good. I never really liked tuxedos. but I might change my mind. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I heard someone open the door, it was Trish.

"Austin, the wedding is about to start. You know what to do." She winked at me and I winked back. It's amazing how she can organize a wedding, she's nineteen. I looked at myself in the mirror the last time. I fixed my hair and took a deep breath. I stood at the altar and my palms started sweating. _Keep it smooth, it's just a wedding. _Yep, "just" a wedding. I looked around the church. There weren't many people. Ally's family, mine and my colleagues. Well, new and old colleagues. The organ started playing and I looked at the end of the aisle. There stood my beautiful Ally. Well, she was walking towards me. And Dez walked beside her. She looked so beautiful, I can't even... The way her hair looks, I just wanna run my fingers through her hair forever. It's a little weird, but it's true. And her dress. She looks like Cinderella, but ten times better. Walking perfection. I can't even describe her beauty, it's like a dream. I would go on forever and ever but Dez woke me up from my daydream.

"Dude, earth to Austin." He whispered and Ally just smiled. I took her and we turned to the preacher. The wedding ceremony began. The preacher just kept on talking and I didn't pay attention. I was busy staring at my bride. I hope I didn't start drooling over her. That would be really embarrassing. When the sentence "Speak Now" resonated through the large church, I looked around. Everyone was quiet. I turned back to the preacher and that's when the front door banged open. Everyone gasped and turned their heads to see who would interrupt a wedding like this. I knew exactly who. Ally stood up behind me and I held her hand. As tight as I could. It was Elliott. Again. He must had escaped, I didn't think that they would let him go.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. I was furious and it was visible in my voice. Ally tightened her grip on me.

"I feel offended that I wasn't invited." He said with a smirk. God, just one punch and he'll never dare to smirk like that ever again. He was walking closer and closer to us, but I didn't step back.

"Leave right now, Dez will protect you." I whispered into Ally's ear and gave Dez a signal.

"But.. but.." Ally stuttered.

"No buts, go, I'll meet you out the church, I promise." Ally left and Dez went behind her. Almost everyone had left by now, there were just some of my colleagues, ready if something happened. Elliott was standing right in front of me. What I didn't expect, he pulled out a gun.

"Austin & Ally Moon. That sounds just so nice. It's so sad it will never happen." He was playing with his gun now, like throwing it up in the air and stuff like that. He pointed the gun at a window and pulled the trigger. Hundreds of pieces of glass fell on the ground.

"Just a warm-up." He smirked and I just stared at him. I knew he was a freak but was he capable of going this far? He pointed the gun on my chest. The place where heart is. I closed my eyes. If this is what he wants, okay. If Ally will be safe, then I'll die happily. Nothing would make me happier. She could find someone else. Someone, who can give her a safe home. That's all I want for her.

"Say goodbye to the world." Was the last thing I heard before the sound of shot.

* * *

**Thank you for all your future reviews, see ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, my lovely readers. Here's another chapter. I wanted to say, that I didn't come with the "wedding in the hospital" idea, Breathsaver did. Enjoy it :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I frowned at the sound of shot, but I frowned more when I heard another. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder that, believe it or not, sent me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see that I got shot in my left shoulder. Luckily it didn't bleed much, but it hurt like crazy. On the other side, Elliott was much worse. I saw that he got shot in the stomach. There was blood around him. I checked his pulse, but I didn't find it. He was gone. I heard someone run towards me, so I looked up to see who it was. I saw Dez and Ally behind him.

"Austin, you're bleeding." Ally knelt down next to me and took a look at my shoulder. Dez went make a call about Elliott.

"It's not bad, I'll be fine." I said and stood up. By the time, Dez came back.

"Someone will come back for him. Man, are you sure you'll be okay? We should take you to the hospital." Dez said and Ally nodded.

"Ughh, fine." I gave in. I thought that I should get it checked, just in case. We all got in Dez's car. I got in the passenger's seat and Ally buckled my seat belt. She kissed me on the lips and smiled at me.

"You will be fine." She told me and went take her seat in the backseat. I pulled her back by the arm and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I love you." I managed to say. The pain got worse and it was taking over my body and mind. I felt dizzy. Dez noticed that and quickly took off. I looked out of my window all the way there. The vision got blur and I wanted to sleep. but I kept my eyes open. When we arrived, I couldn't unbuckle my seatbelt. My left arm hurt from the shot, and my right arm was frozen. A few moments later, I felt myself being carried by Dez and Ally. When we got in, some doctors started doing some tests. I was unusual that this was happening to me. There was something wrong. I fell asleep during one of the tests.

Ally's POV

I was extremely worried about Austin. When he kissed me, it was like it wasn't him. The kiss was like a silent scream for help. We were waiting for the results outside his room. We couldn't see him. After a few more minutes of waiting, the doctor came.

"Doctor, what's with Austin?"

"We did some tests and we figured out that the bullet was poisoned. But it's out now and we gave him some medicine, he should be okay soon. He can go home tomorrow morning." He said with a smile. I smiled to myself and so did Dez.

"Can we see him?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, you can." He left and I knocked on the door. I saw that Austin was awake. He was staring at the ceiling. He looked my way when I and Dez stepped in. He had a blanket carelessly thrown over his legs and he was shirtless. His shoulder was bandaged.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I found a chair in the corner of a room and brought it closer.

"I'm feeling much better. Anyway, where's Trish?"

"Her parents took her away, when Elliott showed up. I called her and told her what happened. She'll be here soon." He nodded.

"I'm glad you're both here." He pulled me and Dez closer to him and we all hugged. It was a great moment. Trish arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I would've come earlier but I was working on something." She sat on a chair next to Dez.

"What were you working on?" I asked her.

"I was thinking that you could still get married today." She smiled at us. "I called a preacher. He will be here in an hour or so." I was about to hug Trish, who was on the other side of the bed, but Austin took me in his arms. Then we all hugged. I went to bathroom to fix my make-up and hair. I didn't even realize it, but I was still wearing my wedding dress. Me & Dez decided to go home and bring Austin a clean shirt, cause the one he had at the wedding was dirty. I brought him a simple white shirt. The preacher came and the "wedding" began. It was short and simple, but still very beautiful. We said our I dos and Austin was impatiently waiting for "You may kiss the bride.". When the preacher finally said it, Austin pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly. After the preacher left, Trish and Dez went buy something for the dinner. I stayed with Austin. We were lying on th bed, his left arm was resting and his right arm was around my waist. We didn't have to say anything, this moment was speaking for itself. A few minutes later, Trish and Dez came with Chinese food. We talked a lot and we had fun. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling very good. I ran out of the room and looked for the nearest bathroom. When I came back, Trish was looking at me suspiciously and Dez was looking at Austin.

"Ally, Austin? Don't you wanna tell us something?" I could tell that Trish was really enjoying this moment. "I can't believe it." She practically yelled.

"Calm down, Trish." I sat next to Austin and he put his arm around my waist.

"OK, guys, we are..." He sat up and kissed me on the cheek, "...having a baby." Trish jumped around and Dez stood up.

"I can't believe that my best friend's having a baby! I am so happy for you." Trish said and we all hugged. Third time today. When it was late, Dez took me home to change. I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I washed the make-up off my face and brushed my hair. I took a bus back to the hospital, where Austin was waiting for me. When I opened the door of his room, the TV was on, but he was asleep. He looked so cute, when he was sleeping. I tiptoed to the other side of the bed, lay beside him and turned of the TV. He instinctively put his healthy arm around me.

"I'm glad you're here." I heard him quietly say. I didn't know if it was out of sleep or I woke him up

"Me too." I fell asleep beside him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me 3 hours to write this but it's done. I'm sorry it took me almost two weeks to do that. I hope you'll like it and also, I'm sorry if any mistakes are there. **

* * *

Austin's POV

9 months later

„Austin!" I heard a scream from the bedroom so I immediately ran there. Ally was lying on the bed holding her belly.

„I think that April is on her way." I didn't have time to think. I ran for keys and my phone. Then I got back to Ally. She was breathing in and breathing out really fast.

„Come on, we have to get you to the hospital." I lifted her up and carried her to my car. I slowly put her on the backseat.

"Just keep breathing. We'll be in the hospital soon." I told her from the front seat and started the engine. A few minutes later I heard Ally stop breathing.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I asked. I couldn't look at her, cause I was driving.

"Yeah, it was just a contraction. We can go home."

"Ally, no. We're gonna go to the hospital. That was the third contraction this week. " I thought of the big contraction she had two days ago. We were in the car when she told me it was just a contraction and we went home. I wanted to take her to the hospital, but she wanted to go home. I had my doubts but I didn't want to say anything. The same thing happened the day before that.

"Okay, I guess you're right." I was glad she agreed with me. I pulled over at the hospital parking lot, somewhere near the entrance. I helped her get out of the car and we walked in together. We got a room and Ally got checked. The doctor said it was good that we came and also that the baby should come within 2 days.

"Austin?" Ally asked in a soft voice.

"Why did you want to call our daughter April?" I smiled at the question and forgot to answer. I thought about everything that happened and much things have changed.

"That was the month we met. Don't you remember?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she tensed up and started breathing heavily. She held my hand tight and I thought that she might actually smash all the bones.

"Austin..." She said between big breaths.

"Is it final?" I didn't know what reaction to expect.

"My water broke, what do you think?" She nearly shouted at me and I ran out of the room to get a doctor. A few nurses came running and took Ally away. I went behind them, but one of the nurses stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there." She turned her back to me and disappeared behind the door. I knew they wouldn't let me go inside, but I had to try. My heart started beating like crazy. I've been nervous past 2 weeks, but now... I felt a mix of joy, happiness, fear, nervousness and a few more emotions I couldn't even name. I went back to her room and started pacing back and forth. I couldn't think about anything else, but the moment, when I hold my daughter in my arms for the first time. How I will kiss in her forehead and she will wrap her little hand around my finger. I thought back to the moment when I put my hand on Ally's belly and felt her kick. It was amazing. I couldn't even explain it, you have to experience things like this to understand them. It was nice to think about raising my daughter. I imagined things like... Feeding her, and how adorable she would look with a little spoon in her hand and food all over face. I smiled at the thought. I'll definitely take a picture of her, when that happens. Then carrying her around the apartment. Watching her sleep with stuffed animals that will look over her. Then I thought of stuff like taking her to school every morning and picking her up. Helping her with homework. I don't have good memories of school in general but I'm sure she will like school. She's Ally's daughter too. One more thing crossed my mind. I would kill of someone broke her heart. Or hurt her in any way. But I know that she will be beautiful and strong.

A sound of my phone brought my back to earth.

"Hey, Dez, what's up?" I said. I was really glad he called.

"Where are you? I can't find you anywhere." I remembered I never told him what's going on.

"I'm... at the hospital. Ally is giving birth to our daughter." I proudly said and waited for a response.

"What? I'm on my way. Tell me number of your room."

"638." He hung up and I put my phone back into my pocket. He came a few minutes later, with a bucket of flowers and a giant pink giant teddy bear. He put it down and hugged me tightly.

"You are going to be a father." He said and we started - what you call - fangirling. A few seconds later we realized what we were doing. And we stopped.

"So... how are you feeling?" He asked and took a seat next to me.

"Out of all things that I'm feeling, I'm mostly nervous. Ally's been there nearly four hours and it's 10 PM. I'm scared." I admitted.

"Hey, she will be fine. Trust me, you will see her and your daughter before you know it."

"Thanks, bud." He gave a supportive smile.

"We're probably gonna be up all night. Do you want me to buy something to eat and some coffee?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't need coffee to keep me up, but buy me something to eat." He nodded and left. So it was me and my thoughts again. More like me and my feelings, they were boiling inside of me minute by minute. Dez came back with one coffee cup and two baguettes. I thanked him and started eating. A few hours later, at 1 AM to be exact, Dez was sleeping and I was counting minutes. A nurse walked into the room.

"You may see your wife and your newborn daughter now." I followed her as she lead me through a few doors. When I finally saw Ally and April, I thought I'd faint. I couldn't catch my breath. It was the most beautiful sight. I stepped closer and Ally handed me April. She was in a pink blanket and she was so... perfect. I couldn't stop looking at her, she was so small and so fragile. I handed her back to Ally and sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to take her. You both need to rest. You'll be able to see her in the morning." The nurse said and Ally handed her our daughter. They took Ally back to her room. She moved a little so I could lie beside her. I looked at her to see she was already sleeping. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, love ya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, what's up? Haha, I've always wanted to do that. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I'll write one last chapter and then work on some short stories. I need to get back to writing something teen and stuff like that, because this really isn't good for me. **

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up in the morning and stretched my arms and legs. The room was all flooded by morning sunlight, but it still looked very boring. I turned to Austin, who was still sleeping. It kind of made me want to go to sleep again. I was still so exhausted, considering I got to sleep at like 1 AM. My head slid closer to Austin's side, as I closed my eyes. His cotton shirt was so nice to my skin. I just lay there and breathed in Austin's scent.

"Good morning, princess." I heard Austin say in a raspy voice, as I continued to breath in his scent. My eyes slowly opened when I didn't feel his warmth anymore. Tiredness had still control over my body, but I felt my strength coming back

"Please, stay here with me." My quiet voice echoed through the room, I wasn't sure, if he heard me.

"Your wish is my command." So he heard me. My arm wrapped around him and I put my head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while running his fingers through my hair.

"I've been better, I'm still very tired. But I'm excited to see our little daughter." I looked at him and smiled. We both turned our heads to the door, when we heard someone open it. It was the nurse from last night, which made me happy. She had a baby in her hands.

"Here's your daughter. You can spend two or three hours with her. But first, mommy will have to feed her." She gave Austin a stern look and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I understand. you don't want me here, but just to let you know, I have respect." With laugh, he headed to the door. The nurse showed me how to feed right and when to stop, when the baby is full. She left me alone in the room to feed April. It was easier than I thought, all I had to do was just hold her right. Once she was full so I let her eruct. Austin came back a few minutes later, when I was holding April in my hands. He sat down beside me and kissed me on the cheek.

"She's beautiful." She stretched out her little arms and Austin pulled her into really soft hug.

"I have to take a picture of this." They looked so beautiful and adorable. I grabbed my phone and took 3 pictures.

"You know, she has your eyes." Austin said when I put the phone away. We all snuggled together and I took April in my hands.

"I don't think so." I said and looked into her eyes. Maybe those were my eyes. Big, brown, full of love.

"Or maybe." Austin started playing with April and made her giggle.

"Maybe she has my eyes, but she has your hair." I pointed at her soft blonde hair.

"Yeah, you're right." We played with April for another hour. Trish and Dez came to visit and I found out that Dez spent the night here. Also that he woke up and left before we did. The nurse from before came and took our daughter, who was halfway asleep. She said that everything looked fine and we could go home tomorrow.

* * *

_1 month later_

"Who's hungry? Who's hungry?" I heard Austin's voice and April's giggling. I stepped into the kitchen and almost burst into laughter. He had spaghetti sauce all over his shirt while April was clapping with her little hands.

"You know. I imagined feeding a baby in a totally different way." I leaned against the kitchen table and tried not to laugh. It was difficult though, his shirt spoke for itself and his expression was priceless. He looked at me and I seriously couldn't hold myself back. I put my hand on my stomach, cause it started to hurt. It was all worth it.

"Why don't you try?" He handed me a little spoon and I took it. He had his famous smirk on his face, but I was gonna wipe it off.

"Challenge accepted." April looked at me with bright eyes when I sat on a chair opposite hit. I was more successful than Austin. She ate everything that was in her little bowl.

"That's my girl. Now, we'll get you to sleep." I wiped the rest of sauce off her mouth and took her to her bedroom. It was pink, but not too pink. We left the walls white and when she gets bigger, she will decide what color she wants. I closed the door behind me and went to my and Austin's bedroom. When I entered the room, he was in the middle of changing his dirty shirt.

"Hey, handsome." I said and hugged him from behind. I tried to put my chin on his shoulder, I was very short.

"Hey, shortie." He looked at me in the mirror. While he pulled clean shirt over his head, he turned to me.

"So, wanna have some fun now? April is asleep, so we've got a few hours to ourselves." As he said that, he kept walking closer to me. I kept stepping back and I couldn't stop the giggles.

"Actually, I have to go to the grocery store and you will stay here in case April woke up." Feeling proud of myself, I grabbed my purse and my car keys. That's right, I've got the licence and my own car. It was great to be a mom. Sure it's hard sometimes, but at the end of the day, it's worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's the last chapter of the sequel. This chapter is very emotional, so some of you should probably get some tissues of something. I loved writing this sequel for you, I thank you for all your reviews and your support. It all means so much to me :)**

* * *

_15 years later_

Ally's POV

Austin took our two kids – Aaron and Alex – to the park. I was home all alone, doing the dishes. I moved my hips to a random song that came on the radio. It was a calm day. I was humming the melody of the song when I heard the door shut loudly, followed by sobs. I turned the water off and put away a plate that I had in my hand. The sobs couldn't believe to anyone else than April. She was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. It always hurts a mother to see her child like this. I hugged her and gently rubbed her back. Her crying calmed down and she lifted her head up to look at me. Her mascara was running down her face on carpet and her eyes were red and puffy. She put her arms around me. I didn't want to say anything and force into talking.

"M-Mom…"

"S-Shhh. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Take all the time you need." I said softly and sighed. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and took a few deep breaths.

"I-It happened when I-I was leaving t-the school." She was still sobbing here and there, but I was glad she decided to speak.

"O-One guy came to me and h-his hand went under my skirt. I was screaming and crying and trying to push him off, but he was stronger. Luckily, he didn't get the chance to do anything, because the principal came out of his office and when he saw him, he took him away to give him a lesson." She broke into crying again and I felt like crying too. I gave her a big warm hug.

"You know what? I am really glad you told me and don't worry, I and your dad will make sure nothing like that will happen again. You're safe." She went to her bedroom and I was just there. Sitting on the couch. Austin came back with the boys, they went to their rooms and Austin took a seat on the couch next to me.

"Hey, honey. What's wrong?" Surely, he noticed my expression.

"Something that was never supposed to happen, happened today." I said in a angry tone.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" He definitely sounded worried and he's gonna be literally on fire, once I tell him the news.

"April… almost… got raped today." I said between breaths. Austin looked like he would kill the first person he'll see.

"Who's that bastard?" He gritted between his teeth, which didn't surprise me.

"Is that even important? The important thing here is that I was supposed to protect my daughter from that. I know exactly what it's like to get through something like that. Once something like this happens to a girl, she might never be the same ever again. Or it takes a very long time to bring her old self back. Even if it doesn't get to the worst, it still leaves a mark in your memory and you can't do anything with that." I was impressed at myself, but that didn't matter.

"I failed as a mother." I collapsed onto the couch and held my head in my hands.

"I guess we should go talk to her." He nodded and took my hand. Before we knocked on April's door, he pulled me into a hug.

"We're gonna figure it out, like we always do. I promise." His voice made me calm a bit, but I couldn't be truly calm. We knocked on the door and waited for a response. Then we knocked two more times and I got a little worried. Austin opened the door quietly and peeked inside. When I entered the room, I was glad that April was sitting on the bed. I was worried when she didn't knock and I thought that she knocked herself out. But she wouldn't do that, she's way too strong for that.

"April, how are you feeling?" Austin sat on the right side of April and I sat on the opposite.

"Not really." She sobbed and stared blankly at her hands.

"I know, what you're getting through. I had to get through it, when I was your age." She looked at me with those big brown eyes. Her face was red from so much crying and she had some of her hair stuck to her skin.

"What are you talking about? You mean, you were raped?" I took a deep breath.

"I guess now it's right time to tell you." It was hard bringing old memories back, but if it will make my daughter feel better and safe, then let it be. I told her everything about my teenage life. About Elliott and two years of hell, meeting Austin at that old basement, staying with him… everything.

"Never forget that we will always be here for you. No matter what, you will always be our princess, we're your parents. We will always fight for you when you are too weak. And I want to thank you for telling us and for trusting us." Austin's words echoed through the room and we all hugged.

"You know, what? You are right. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, huh? Thank you so much. To be honest, I was scared of telling you, I didn't know how you would react." She said a bit shyly and looked at me, then Austin.

"You can tell us anything, anytime you want. And we'll be there when you need us." We all hugged again.

"And don't cry anymore, you're way to beautiful for that." April closed her eyes as Austin kissed her on her forehead and hugged her. I just realized that there are many girls that are getting raped out there. And most of them don't tell anyone, though they should. No one will judge them for that, I know that. But nothing will change, if they don't speak up.

"If you want, you can stay home tomorrow." April turned her head to me.

"No way! I'm gonna fight for myself. Tomorrow, I'm gonna find that guy, and I'm gonna kick his balls." She stood up from the bed.

"That's my girl." Austin and April high fived and I was still a bit worried.

"How come you're feeling so good suddenly?" Don't blame me, I had to ask.

"Mom, you are a living example of power. You have probably the worst teenage story, but here you are. You have a husband and three beautiful kids. You're my inspiration, more than ever before." I had tears in my eyes from what she just said. Being inspiration for your kids is the best feeling a parent can feel. I motioned her to come to me and my arms wrapped around her. A second later, I felt Austin join the hug. The door bang open. I saw Aaron and Alex run into the room. We pulled them into our big hug.

"Uhm. Why are we hugging?" Aaron asked. Austin opened her mouth to answer.

"Because we're family."


End file.
